Thirty Days of BillFord
by LittleAmberAmethyst
Summary: This story contains thirty mini stories in the lives of couple Bill Cipher and Stanford Pines. They'll range from sweet to tense to tragic. These chapters/stories are based on the 30 Day OTP challenge on Gravity Falls Amino, in which each chapter has its own prompt. This story takes place in the Bonded AU timeline. The genres are likely to change as the story progresses. BillFord.
1. Selfie

**So this story is a collection of one shots based on the thirty day OTP challenge on Amino. I only saw it on Gravity Falls Amino, but I'm sure it can be applied to any fandom. Using a word or phrase as a prompt, you are supposed to draw your OTP in those situations. After drawing two pictures I decided to write a fanfiction centered around those drawings.**

 **If you wish to see those drawings you can follow me on Gravity Falls Amino. I might post my best ones on DeviantArt too.**

 **This story does take place in the Bonded AU timeline. You can see it as happening as a few slice of life moments during earlier chapters of summer in Bonded: Year Two, after the Shapeshifter incident, but before the current predicament with Avery.**

 **The first prompt is: selfie.**

* * *

"Sixer!" Bill called as he ran through the Mystery Shack with his smartphone in hand.

He vaulted over the chair startling Dipper who had been watching the latest episode of _Ghost Harassers_. Mabel looked up from her drawing of a new sweater design for Waddles. She shrugged then returned to her picture. Waddles laid his head back down and chewed at the hem of Mabel's sleeve.

Bill passed through the kitchen startling Soos who held a bowl of popcorn in his hands. Soos' arms flew up and half the popcorn rained down on the floor below. Soos picked up a piece from his hat then crammed it into his mouth.

"Sixer!" Bill yelled again.

The mentioned looked up to see his boyfriend plowing his way through the shack. He backed up against the door with his arms out in front. Bill tripped over a crack in the floor and lost his balance, causing him to slide on his belly towards Ford. He collided with Ford's feet and yelped as the human landed on top of him. All the while the phone stayed safe in Bill's hand.

Ford groaned as he rubbed his head, fortunately he had not bruised or injured anything. Although he wondered what he did wrong during his lifetime to be forever bonded to one such as Bill Cipher. Using the wall for help Ford stood. He brushed the dust from the knees of his pants then glared down at his boyfriend who had yet to move from the floor.

Gold eyes stared up through golden curls. Bill's trademark smile that Ford had grown accustomed to during their time bonded greeted him. Against his better judgment Ford aided his boyfriend to his feet. The instant his toes touched the floor he threw his arms around Ford's middle. Ford rolled his eyes, but had also come to appreciate Bill's displays of affection. He patted Bill on the head which made the smaller man grin wide.

"Now mind telling me why you felt the need to run and tackle?" Ford asked.

"I was looking for you, Sixer," Bill cooed. He laughed then pulled out his phone. "We need to take a selfie."

"Pardon?" Ford asked.

"A selfie," Bill repeated. "Shooting Star and Question Mark said it's something everyone does." He pressed the camera app on his phone. "All the couples are taking selfies and posting them on Facebook and Snap Chat and Instagram and..."

"You know I don't partake in social media," Ford grumbled.

"Well I do, so smile," Bill demanded.

Bill adjusted his vest and bowtie. He then threw his arm around his scowling boyfriend's shoulder and held the phone in front of him. Bill grinned wide while Ford glared down at him through halfway shut eyes. Bill's thumb snapped the photo.

"Aww, Sixer, you didn't smile," Bill whined as he looked over the photo. He pouted up at the gray-haired man, but Ford merely shook his head and turned away.

"I indulged you in one self photo, and that's enough for one lifetime," said Ford.

Bill stuck out his tongue then returned his attention to the picture. Even though Ford didn't smile, it was still a good photo, one that perfectly portrayed their personalities.

The bonded demon made his way back into the living room to see the twins going about their business. How rare they didn't face something dangerous or weird (other than himself in a weakened state). A peaceful day every now and then could be a nice treat.

"Hey, Shooting Star!" Bill called waiting until the girl's hazel eyes were on him. He held up the blue phone. "I finally got a selfie with Sixer."

"Ooh, let me see!" the female twin yelled and rushed over to the blond's side, Waddles right at her heels. She pulled Bill's arm down to get a good look at the screen. "Oh man, he's not smiling," she complained.

"It's the best I'm gonna get," Bill replied.

"Maybe he'd smile if you weren't in the picture," Dipper muttered to himself.

Bill glared at the male twin, but Mabel only ignored him.

"Well, this looks like a scrapbookertunity!" she yelled. Her eyes met with Bill's. "You still have that scrapbook I gave you last Christmas?"

"You know I do," Bill said with a grin.

"I'll print this and you go get it," Mabel said as she took his phone.

Bill rushed off to his room to gather the scrapbook. He scattered a few discarded clothes and trash from midnight snacks out of the way. Sitting on top of his dresser was the scrapbook. He blew off a layer of dust so as not to hurt the girl's feelings then rushed out.

He joined Mabel in the kitchen then opened to the third page of his scrapbook. Mabel had already set up her scrapbook and many supplies. A USB chord connected Bill's phone to the photo printer. He watched as his selfie printed out the bottom slot on a glossy paper.

"I'm a little behind on my scrapbooking, so I'll join you in..." Mabel trailed off when she noticed just how far in Bill was in his own book. "You've only done two pages?" she exclaimed while looking at the two already complete. The creatures catalogued in his scrapbook so far looked more like an exerpt from Ford's journals.

"I've been busy," Bill retorted. "Keeping ol' smartypants out of danger is a full time job, along with my other full time job."

Mabel chuckled, already knowing how her Grunkle Stan shamelessly reveled in cheap labor in the form of Bill in addition to her and her brother.

Mabel handed Bill the printed four by six photograph of his selfie with Ford. Bill grabbed the tape despenser off the table. He taped down the four corners of the picture.

Gold eyes glanced over where Mabel added sequins and glitter to her page full of pictures of her and Waddles sharing several sweet treats throughout her summer stay thus far.

"May I have one?" Bill asked, his hand hovered over the pack of markers.

The brunette nodded. Bill surveyed his choices and selected a thin olive green marker. Beneath the taped photo he wrote: _Me and Sixer taking a picture_.

Bill grinned. Sure it wasn't the best selfie in the world, but it was an authentic one. He made a mental note to take as many pictures with Ford as possible. Eventually his Sixer would smile in one of them.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it. This is just part one of these short stories. If you're wondering why Bill is getting along so well with Ford and Mabel, in this timeline he is bonded to Ford (and eventually starts dating him). At this point in the timeline Bill has been living with the Pines family for a little over a year.**


	2. Milkshake

**These stories are not going to be in chronological order. This one actually takes place during chapter five of Bonded: Year Two when Bill and Ford are heading back home from their mini vacation at the resort. Since I didn't write many details in between leaving the hotel and returning to the Mystery Shack this seems like a good spot to put this one.**

 **I'm sick right now, so I haven't had much energy to do much of anything. I didn't feel like writing anything heavy, so the next chapter of Bonded: Year Two will have to wait until I'm feeling better. However, I did feel up to writing fluff, so here is chapter two of the OTP Challenge: BillFord Edition.**

 **Chapter Two Prompt: Milkshake**

* * *

In the past hour Ford and Bill checked out of the Livingrich Resort. It had been a nice getaway for the night which allowed for some much needed alone time to amend their relationship after another nasty fight.

They were expected at Fiddleford's house later that night. Bill stared out the window watching the trees and buildings pass by. When he arrived home most likely Stan would want him to throw on his uniform and help on cash register.

Bill perked up when a certain store came into view.

"Sixer!" he yelled and patted his boyfriend on the arm. "Sixer! Sixer, stop!"

Ford slammed on breaks. Fortunately there were no cars behind him. Ford glared at the blond who pressed his hands and face against the window.

"It's the place," Bill cried. He tapped the window with his fingertip. "Can we go there? Please?"

Ford looked past Bill and sighed when he saw the sign for Cutie Pie Cafe. The shop had not been there very long, but had already gained quite a reputation with the people of Gravity Falls. It was the very place Bill had begged him to visit for the past month.

"Soos says they have the best milkshakes in all of town," Bill said. He clasped his hands together and gave Ford his best smile. "Please? Please, can we go? Please?"

Loud honking from the driver behind him startled Ford into moving his foot off the brake. He made the mistake of looking down at Bill who now wore a pout. The driver behind them layed on his horn a second time.

"Oh put a sock in it, before I turn ya into a sock!" Bill yelled and glared at the man who greeted him with a certain raised finger.

"Your powers don't work that way anymore," Ford reminded the smaller man. Nevertheless he pulled off the road and into the small parking lot in front of the cafe.

Bill clapped his hands while Ford searched for a place to park. The seven spots in front were already full. Ford slowly maneuvered the car to the side of the establishment where he paralleled parked next to a beat up pick up truck.

"I actually had to communicate through a sock once," Bill said as he threw off his seatbelt. He closed the passenger door then added, "Of all the things I've done, that's among the strangest."

"Coming from you that's saying something," Ford replied and led the way to the cafe.

Bill pushed ahead of Ford and threw open the doors. Ford had to adjust his eyes at the brightness of the interior. The walls were plastered with pastel teal wallpaper that included an alternating pattern of ribbons and teddy bears in a color slightly darker than the base. The waxed floor was a checkerboard pattern of alternating dark violet and lavender. Pastel paintings of various sweet treats hung on the walls protected in just as colorful frames.

Ford felt like he had stepped inside Mabel's imagination. Despite having traveled to numerous dimensions for thirty years, he never felt more out of place than the moment his feet passed through the threshold of the Cutie Pie Cafe.

A teenager a little older than Wendy approached them. She wore a pretty lolita styled dress made of pink cotton and accented with heart shaped white lace in two layers at the bottom of the skirt. Her hair laid over her shoulders in soft curls and her head topped with a square headdress in matching colors of her uniform.

"Welcome," she greeted with a huge smile. "Please follow me."

The scent of sugar and caramel wafted through the dinning room as they were led to their seats. Ford glanced at the other patrons mostly consisting of females and a much younger demographic. He lowered his head hoping that their hostess sat them as far away as possible.

As though reading his mind the hostess stopped at the second table to the back. She held out her hand and waited for the customers to take their seats at the round table. The table's surface matched the lavender tiles on the floor. Bill sat down atop the teal cushion of the metal seat. A bell-shaped lamp hung a few inches above Ford's head, the lamp also lavender.

"I'll definitely have to tell Mabel about this place," Bill said taking in the atmosphere.

"Yes, you should've brought her here," Ford commented.

Bill reached over and touched Ford's callused hand. "Then we wouldn't be here on our date, now would we?"

Ford rolled his eyes.

"Remember," Bill sang. "We're here to share a milkshake." He grinned showing his teeth. "Mabel and Soos said that's something all couples do." He wiggled his finger between him and Ford. "We're a couple, so we have to."

The two looked up as their server approached. She looked a little older than the hostess, but her dress nearly identical except being a soft teal. Her headdress also matched the shade of her attire.

She introduced herself as Tiffany and handed a folded plastic menu to the two.

"I want a strawberry milkshake!" Bill cheered. He looked over at Ford who placed the menu down on the table. Gold eyes lit up and he added, "With whipped cream and sprinkles." Bill glanced down at the menu then said, "And I want a chocolate cream cheese cupcake and a giant chocolate chip cookie!"

Tiffany giggled as she accepted Bill's menu. She then looked over at Ford who assured her he wasn't hungry. Bill gasped and requested that there be two straws in the milkshake.

"Absolutely," the waitress said with a wink then skipped off to put in their orders.

"Bill Cipher, is it your plan to have a mouth full of cavities by the end of summer?" Ford asked.

"I won't get cavities, Fordsy, I brush my teeth twice a day," Bill said with a wave of his hand.

"Well you can still get diabetes," Ford scolded. "You need to eat a healthier diet. I don't want you to get sick."

"Aww, you do care about me," Bill said and put his hand atop of Ford's.

"Of course I do," Ford replied and linked his fingers in between Bill's. "Promise me you'll eat healthier."

Before Bill could respond Tiffany arrived with the milkshake in hand. Ford sent Bill a look that assured him they'd discuss this again later. She placed the drink on the table then informed the two she'd be right back with their treats.

Bill picked up the strawberry milkshake to see it topped with what he requested along with a cherry. Bill sipped the milkshake with a loud, "Mmm."

Ford reached for the cup only for Bill to pull away with his lips still on the straw.

"You said you wanted to share a milkshake," Ford said. He recalled that cheesy movie his boyfriend watched with Mabel a while ago that inspired his desire to want to share the tasty treat. "You've been begging me to bring you here for weeks for that very reason."

Bill grinned. With the straw between his teeth he said, "Oh, I'll share with you." Bill's hand reached across to where his boyfriend's rested on the table and he gently caressed the top of Ford's hand. "But if you want a sip," he teased. He leaned back in his chair with the milkshake still in hand. With the other hand he pointed to his mouth. "You'll have to give me a kiss." He tapped his bottom lip. "Right here."

Ford crossed his arms. "Or I don't have to share," he retorted. "I can order my own." He held up his hand to catch Tiffany's attention.

"Come on, Sixerrrrrr," Bill pouted. He threw his free hand in the air. "That's not how it works."

"You're too demanding," said Ford.

"It's supposed to be romantic," argued Bill.

Ford sighed. "Why do I put up with you?"

Bill twirled the milkshake with his straw. "Because you love me." He grinned up at his boyfriend.

"A blessing and a curse," Ford said with a shake of his head.

"Kiss," Bill demanded and leaned closer to Ford.

Ford rolled his eyes, but moved his face closer to Bill's. Bill parted his lips. Just as their faces neared Ford pulled the cup from Bill's hold.

"Sixer!" he yelled.

Bill reached over the table, his belly laid on the surface as he tried to retrieve the stolen drink. With a smirk Ford took a long sip of the milky drink while Bill watched with a glare.

Tiffany approached the table with the desserts on a tray. Ford looked up and noticed the other patrons in the cafe staring in their direction. Cheeks flushing he lowered the cup back to the table and apologized to the waitress for the disturbance.

Bill forgot about the drink at the sight of the scrumptious food he planned to devour.

The blond looked over at the larger man who slowly sipped from the milkshake. He found himself jealous of the straw that rested between the author's lips. Bill grinned and without warning leaned over to plant a kiss on Ford's cheek.

When Ford released his grip on the straw at the sudden alarm Bill took his chance. He pressed his mouth against Ford's and parted with a loud smack. He smirked at the human then sat back down in his chair, laughing out loud at his now blushing boyfriend.

"When are you going to realize, Sixer, that I get what I want," Bill said with a wink.

Ford stared at the smaller man with a displeased look. However they both knew he didn't truly mind. Those moments were his favorite. If Kryptos got his way there weren't many left, so he valued each one hoping it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

 **More BillFord fluff. I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **I entirely designed Cutie Pie Cafe. I do hope that someday I'll be able to make that place a reality. I designed the interior as well as the server's uniforms. The new cover art for this story is my drawing that includes a bit of the interior design for the cafe. I will be posting that picture to DeviantArt as well.**


End file.
